


Red Hot Snow

by VaansAbs



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaansAbs/pseuds/VaansAbs
Summary: Serah goes to visit her sister, Lightning, at her apartment when it suddenly catches fire and against her better judgment, Serah rushes in to save her sister. In the process, she meets a certain firefighter.
Relationships: Serah Farron/Snow Villiers
Kudos: 18





	Red Hot Snow

Serah had stopped over at her sister's place only to see the apartment go up in flames. She assumed it was because of Lightning's terrible cooking skills but now she couldn't be sure. Would Light really have blown up her own apartment? Against her better judgment, she ran into the apartment building, and up three flights of stairs to reach her sister's place, but of course it wasn't that easy. The smoke from the fire had tripped the alarm and people immediately began to rush out of their rooms and shoved Serah aside as they tried to make their way downstairs and away from the fire. A little boy had asked his mother on the way down why they hadn't taken the fire escape (Serah, herself, wondered the same thing) when his mother replied the fire escape could only handle so many people at a time. "If only it had been replaced before this had happened." she had said as they tried to rush downstairs and outside to escape the fire.

Pushing past the others and apologizing as she did so, Serah made her way to her sister's apartment finally. But by the time she had reached the third floor, a thick layer of smoke was already beginning to form and Serah started to have trouble breathing. Putting a sweaty hand to her face to cover her nose and mouth, hoping that it would allow her to breathe a bit easier, she turned the corner to see her sister stumble out of her room and Serah could hear her gasping for breath.

"Lightning!" She ran over to her sister and wrapped one of her sister's arms around her shoulder and tried, unsuccessfully, to get her to safety.

"Serah…. You shouldn't be here." Her sister said between coughs.

"Shh! No talking!" Serah responded. The less talking they did, the more she could focus on getting them out in time.

She turned her head this way and that, trying to find an exit point, but couldn't see anything through the smoke. Lightning began to cough harder now and tears began to fall down Serah's cheeks. She bit her lip to keep from whimpering but she knew her sister could feel her body shake from the sobs she was wouldn't be able to save her sister or herself and a part of her wished she hadn't ran inside, but she did and she couldn't bear to lose her sister.

Lightning could no longer stand, and Serah sank with her on the ground. She yelled at her sister to stay awake, no matter what, but even Serah's mind was becoming more and more muddled from the smoke and soon the fire would be upon them.

Her sister's breathing became slower and Serah feared for her life. She couldn't lose Lightning. She just couldn't. It was then that she heard sounds on the stairs. Could it be? The sounds she heard were footsteps crashing on the stairs and shouts accompanied them as they climbed searching for the source of the fire and for any stragglers - like her and her sister. She looked over to see firefighters crashing through the stairwell door and relief washed over her. They were her to deal with the fire her sister had most likely started and they were also here to rescue them.

One of the firemen ran over to the two of them and quickly asked if they were hurt and when Serah replied that they weren't, he shouted over to one of his co-workers. "'Ey, Snow! You want to come over here and lend me a hand?"

The one called Snow turned around and ran over. "Alright, I've got this one," he motioned to Serah. "and you get her sis."

His co-worker, Gadot, nodded and picked Lightning up who was too muddled to argue. Snow had asked Serah if she could walk, and when she tried to and failed, he picked her up and followed Gadot down the stairs.

"Thank you," Serah replied once they were outside, and had been given oxygen.

"No problem, but can I ask you a question?" Snow crossed his arms and looked Serah in the eyes. "Why were you still in the building? How come you didn't leave with the rest of your neighbors?"

Serah looked down at her hands and replied, "I was coming to visit my sister when I saw the fire. I… My first thought was to save her. I… I couldn't bear to lose her. She's my only family." Her last sentence came out as a whisper and the two of them were silent.

The Farron sisters had lost both of their parents when they were both young. First their dad had died and then their mother had followed shortly afterwards. Lightning had taken over the reigns of primary caregiver to Serah, sacrificing the remainder of her childhood in the process.

That had been a long time ago - or so it felt to Serah. She'd never forget what her sister had done for her so Serah always tried to help her sister in whatever ways that she could. One of those ways, coincidentally enough, was cooking, but given today's events it didn't seem that she could trust Lightning to cook on an open stove by herself.

"Is she going to be alright?" Serah finally asked. Her hands were clenched into fists in her lap. She was sitting in one of the ambulances with Snow. An EMT, Lebreau, had come over to check on Serah earlier, give her oxygen and make sure she was alright after Snow had first brought her outside. The other firefighters, Maqui and Yuj, and some of the others had remained inside to take care of the fire, and rescue any other people from the building.

Snow, ever the gentleman, wanted to make sure she was alright and had stayed with her while Lebreau fussed over Lightning nearby. They hadn't known each other that long, but Serah felt that he was a kind and caring person. She had felt it in his touch when he had carried her to safety.

"Of course. We got there just in time. She'll be fine, don't worry. Now, Ms…"

"Serah."

"Serah. Make sure you don't get into any more trouble now." He winked at her and smiled.

She smiled back and let out a little laugh. It felt good to laugh after everything.

"I have to get back to my duties as a firefighter, so you be careful now." He turned to go, but not before Serah stopped him.

"Oh… Wait! I never asked you your name."

"It's Snow. Snow Villiers." He replied with a small smile.

"Well, Mr. Snow. I know you have to perform your civic duties and you just saved me and my sister, but… Would you like to hang out sometime?"

A faint blush had danced across her cheeks just then, but her gaze remained firm as she stared at Snow, waiting for an answer. Maybe it was just the thrill of everything that had happened or maybe it was because of some inner feeling inside her that wanted her to do something before she regretted missing her opportunity, Serah didn't know. But what she did know was that she was glad she had asked even if Snow was surprised by her question.

He probably hadn't expected Serah to 'ask him out' much less would be so formal about it. After all they had just met. Before he could respond, Serah quickly added to her question, "It'd… be my way to thank you for saving me. Of course, the man who saved my sister has to come over, too."

There. Now it wouldn't seem so weird, so awkward. Maybe she could make them dinner. She couldn't trust Lightning to do it, and maybe she could even get some tips from her new neighbor. Vanille, was it?

Snow's expression softened as he replied with an "I would love to." He turned to go this time, and waved a farewell greeting to her. Serah watched him go back to his team, and assess just how much damage had been done by the fire.

"I forbid it." A voice next to her let out.

"What?" She whirled around to see her sister had walked up to stand just outside the ambulance. She either must have run away the first chance she got or Lebreau had let her go. Serah wondered if it was more of the first option than the latter.

"You can't go out with him."

"Why not? He saved our lives!"

"Did you see his hair? Who wears their hair like that when they're a firefighter?"

END

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is an old fic of mine that was about 800 words in length. I've nearly doubled it so I hope you guys enjoyed it! :) This was a request over on Tumblr from years ago and I don't think I ever posted the original on here so, again, I hope you enjoyed reading this one!


End file.
